


【洋灵】Drowning.（结局上）

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Drowning.（结局上）

“所以你跟李总闹掰了？！”

李英超不搭理小张，自己闷头玩着手里的杯子，“是我自己闹脾气的。”

小张听了更来气，“合约才刚续，你这可倒好，闹起脾气来你还和人闹掰了？你说说往后可怎么办？你可真是我祖宗，愁死我了。”

“哪会有那么可怕……”他这么些年被李振洋保护的太好，完全不知这个圈子里为了搏出位的人有多艰辛，又有多眼红他一路以来的顺风顺水。

 

前几天有一个近些年小有名气的导演找上他，说钟意他来演自己新戏的男主角。

见面的地点约在一家隐蔽的茶馆。模样年轻的小导演把手轻轻放在李英超手上摩挲着，意味不明的说，“多好的人啊，跟着李总这么些年真是可惜了。这个剧很适合你，你好好考虑考虑。”

“不用考虑了。”李英超冷淡的抽回手，拿手帕把自己的每根手指都擦干净，眼皮都没抬一下，就沉声拒绝了他，“没档期。”

他转身而去,听见小导演在后面愤愤的骂道，“还真当自己还是老板眼前的红人啊？装什么清高？早晚不还是跟别人一样。”

这种还算收敛的，他这些日子都快习惯了。

有时拍综艺时这边镜头一停，合作的那个搭档就吊着眼梢瞅他。以前被李振洋扔掉过的小明星，都乐于看他这棵常青树倒下的。他想得开，也不甚在意。

只是节目过了没一星期,这人就被换掉了。

“听说李总那边给节目组沟通过，不准用了。”小张开着车，边说边偷偷用眼睛瞄李英超的反应，“李总这是什么意思啊？说不清道不明的闹的我有点儿心慌。”

李英超不做声，只是把头偏过去，看车窗外闪过的一个又一个的街景。

 

“洋洋你这是什么意思啊。人都不乐意跟着你了你还巴巴的护着，你也太给哥几个掉价了吧！”  
“去去去，要不是你们几个瞎掺和我到手的小嫂子还能飞了？”

办公室里闹成了一团，李振洋把一帮太子爷撵了出去。秘书打内线过来说岳明辉导演到了。

“让他进来吧。”李振洋揉揉眉心，伸手拿出抽屉里的剧本。

“呦，李总今儿个有好剧本居然能想到我?”岳明辉捧着剧本在办公室的沙发上大咧咧的坐下。

“别人我不放心。”李振洋沉声道，“男主定小超，管好剧组那帮人的嘴，不然你就卖自个的房子拍吧。”

“啧啧啧,你在背后扮情圣给谁看呢？”岳明辉揣着剧本往门口走还不忘要损他，“谈恋爱就好好谈，不要搞事情嘛。”

 

背后扮情圣给谁看呢?

 

其实他并不是想靠着这点把戏讨李英超回心转意，哄他开心。他太了解李英超的脾气了，爱他时毫无保留，说走时也不会留一点余地。

李振洋不知道李英超是什么时候把他家里李英超自己的东西尽数清理出去的，一件可以供他回忆的东西都没给他留下。

李英超是他看着从少年长成俊秀青年，是他一手灌溉修剪开出的玫瑰花，他了解枝叶下藏着的刺有多锋利，就如同知晓每一片花瓣有多芬芳。

他对李英超的脾气了如指掌，却对自己究竟什么时候动了感情一无所知。他后知后觉，可就算这样也并没有什么用。

 

李英超今天拍摄的是景区悬崖上的飞行戏。他穿着一身白色的长衫，挂在半空，找好了角度，整个人倒是有七分天外飞仙的架势。

春风吹着，有点冷，彻骨的冷。

岳明辉和卜凡今天有事回了城里，不在拍摄现场，副导演示意开始。

李英超站在悬崖边上微微的屏住了呼吸，开始拍摄。其实这样的戏码有很多，在古装戏里，但凡是有打斗的镜头，十有八九是少不了这样的操作的。

当然了，最先要把握的就是安全问题。艺人身上的每一个钢丝的衔接，都需要完完整整的检查的。一旦出现危险，那便掉入悬崖，粉身碎骨也不为过。

李英超其实有些恐高，他向下看的时候，觉得天旋地转，手脚霎时变得冰凉，甚至身子都有些微微的发抖。

 

对打戏开始，自然是两个人在半空中，航拍的机器在半空之中找好了方向，移动，开始。这样的姿势和戏，对于李英超这个拍了几年戏的人来说，倒是不难拿捏好尺度。

一切虽说是有些紧张，倒进行的非常顺利，并且完成的非常漂亮。

然而，就在最后的关头，在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，传来了一声钢丝绷断的声音，紧接着就看到钢丝从中间断裂开来。

李英超下意识伸出手要去抓，却被细不可见的钢丝划破了手腕，大量的血液喷洒而出。他整个人像是蝴蝶一般，从半空中，飞快的掉了下去。

 

站在悬崖边上的人，都震惊看着电影上才会出现的场景，目瞪口呆。一道直线，那个穿着白衣的男生，飞快地落入了万丈深渊之中。

李英超其实也没有反应过来，他只是突然间觉得自己的身体开始下坠，下意识的抓了上面的钢丝，却被划伤了，紧接着尖锐的疼痛从手臂传来，他整个人才模模糊糊的回神，清醒了一些，后知后觉的反应过来是道具组出了问题。

而他自己现在，马上就要坠入这万丈深渊。

李英超觉得他似乎无法呼吸了，甚至尖叫声都还没来得及发出声，只感觉大脑充血，有着点点滴滴的热热的血，洒在了自己的脸上，血腥味蔓延开来，眼前也跟着变得一片模糊了起来。

他恍恍惚惚间突然想道，完蛋了，这一次真的完了，随后是极大的后悔铺天盖地的袭来。

他这段日子里其实应该给李振洋打个电话的，起码应该告诉他，让他知道，他很爱他。而这一次，怕是彻底没有任何机会了。

这样的想法，还没有完全落下，就被无穷无尽的恐慌覆盖。是谁说的，临死之前，你最想要做的事情，就是你这一辈子最重要的事情。

现在的他发现，他的大脑，似乎不会思考了，当下除了恐慌，还是恐慌。不是不害怕，也不是不怕死，而是他知道，这一次，真的是没有希望了。

可是，他还有事情没有做呢。

他都还没有对李振洋表过白呢，这么久以来，其实他自己也没有对李振洋说过一句爱你。他现在真的突然间，很舍不得他。

自由落体的速度，让李英超下坠的越来越快，他心脏的负荷达到了最大，他觉得有些压抑，有口气闷闷的压在心口，说不出来一句话，眼前看到的一切，都是虚幻的。仿佛今生今世那些情爱纠缠，不过是过眼云烟，在这一瞬间，都要消散得一干二净。

 

李振洋今天总觉得心里压抑得很，眼皮突突突的跳得厉害，突发奇想，想要去剧组见见李英超，远远的看一眼也好。这么想着，他也就这么做了。

李振洋开着车行驶在高速上，手机铃声突兀的响了起来，是小张打来的。

他蹙了蹙眉，表情略带着几分玩味，是不是他让小张打的？莫非是他要先低头了？

他想到这里，心底都跟着忍不住细细地颤了两下，略带着几分激动的点了接听键，装出一副云淡风轻的样子，对里面的女人，慢条斯理的问了一句，“嗯，什么事情？”

对面没有声音，乱糟糟的，只有嘈杂的人声通过电波传了过来，那边的人在说什么？

“快点打110。”  
“赶紧让直升机下去看一看情况。”  
“这要怎么办才好？要怎么对着李总那边交代？”  
“这么深的悬崖，掉下去，肯定没命了，就算是下面是深水，那也会死人的！”  
……

 

李振洋皱紧了眉头，什么意思？是现场出现了事故？心跳跟着电话里传过来地这些话语漏了一拍，他再一次开口，用相对算得上从容的声音说道，“小张，说话。”

他的语气，带着几分命令，带着几分强势，尾音的微微上扬，“小张，你在不在？”

电话的那边先是传来低低的呜咽，紧接着是压抑不住的痛哭声。

李振洋暗道不好，第一个念头就是李英超出事了。出了什么事情？

而后想到了方才那些乱糟糟的话，拍戏出现事故，是李英超出现事故？

他的手在瞬间握紧了方向盘，脸色一下子变得不好了起来，“怎么了？说。”

这一个说字，魄力十足。

小张被他这一句，说的回了神，才边哭边断断续续地对着电话那头说，“李总，小超，他，他坠崖了！拍戏出了安全问题，发生了事故，小超刚刚，坠崖了，我眼看着他掉下去的……”

李振洋皱着眉，眼底划过一层不悦，他抿了抿唇，好看的脸庞紧紧绷着。

过了很久，他才轻飘飘的对着电话里，慢吞吞的吐出来了一句非常低沉的话：“小张，我不喜欢这样的玩笑，一点也不好笑，是不是他耍性子让你吓我来着？”

“李总……”

小张被这样隔空，单单从电话里传来的气场吓到了，她舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，声音也跟着颤抖起来，许久才恍恍惚惚的补充道，“李总，真的是真的，小超坠崖了……因为导演今天不在，你们最近又看起来闹掰了，剧组里多的是打算要落井下石的人，安全措施没有做好，那个钢丝，本身就不牢固，所以……”

李振洋的呼吸，突然在这一瞬间停止了。

他的心像是被人狠狠地捅了一刀，停止了跳动。他的手，握着手机，用力的很。瘦长的手指，已经开始泛起了青白色，骨节分明，突兀的颤抖着。

小张没有再听到任何的声响，吓得手足无措，她咬了咬下唇，一字一顿的继续颤抖地说道， “李总，现在只有您可以救一救小超了，整个剧组的人都在等120。可是等120到了，小超肯定已经没命了……下面是深水潭，要是碰到什么礁石，直接撞上去，那可怎么办？”

她吞了吞口水，才接着说，“而且小超掉下去的时候，手像是被钢丝划破了，当时只看到红色的一片闪了过去，小超就掉下去了。”

小张的喉咙像是被堵了棉花，嘶哑的不像话，半晌才勉强让自己发出声音来，“而且现在他母亲还不知道情况，我还没敢通知，我怕她受不住这样的打击……”

 

李振洋的手指突然间松开来了，电话重重的落在了车上，他的脸色，一瞬间变得惨白，他始终没有说话，眼睛平静的吓人。

他安静的看着高速上过往的车辆，世界一如既往的安静，忙碌，喧哗。可是，李振洋此时却有一个感觉，这个他司空见惯的斑斓世界，此时此刻，却是一片漆黑的。像是他心底的世界，突然间轰然倒塌了。

他全身冰凉的很，恍恍惚惚的像是看到了前面，那个他心尖上的少年，扬着灿烂的笑脸的看着他。那样浅淡简易的纯真摸样，跟他印象中一般，呼啦一下如同一阵风，刮过了他的五年，却还是丝毫未变。

 

许久，李振洋才恢复了理智，捡起掉落的手机。

小张已经挂断了。

他手指颤抖的去按手机的屏幕，点了七八次，才点上了岳明辉的名字，电话接的还算快。

“你干什么去了？出事了你知道吗，现在你回集团里，开着直升飞机来你们拍戏的景区，李英超坠崖了，把医疗设备能带的都带上。”

这时候，李振洋的心底，只有一个念头。如果李英超死了，那么大家都不要活了，全都死了吧！如果那个人真的没了，这个世界存在还有什么意思。

李振洋的手，攥了攥，许久，才又补充了一句：“用最快的速度赶到，他要是死了，我也不活了……”

他的最后一句话，没有任何强势的意味，反而像是低低的哀鸣。

可是，这句话却让岳明辉的心底，充满了惊骇和颤抖。谁都不知道李振洋的底线在哪里，谁也不知道薄李振洋疯起来有多疯狂。他表现出来的，一直都是他特有的但淡定从容。

车速飙到了最高，那个男人的眼睛，冷冷的泛着红。像是染血的玫瑰花，缓慢的开始绽放。他的手指紧握着方向盘，想着不远地那个景区，用最快的速度，最短的时间，赶了过去。

 

“哥，要不要报警？”坐在直升飞机上的助理，手指泛凉的问了一句。

“……不知道。”向来睿智有思想的岳明辉，突然间不知道该怎么处理这一的事情了。

卜凡没有什么表情，但是心底知道，完蛋了，完蛋了。可是那个死字，卜凡却不敢说出口。

 

李振洋的速度很快，太快了，快的小张有一种错觉，她刚刚挂了电话，他便出现在了现场。

跑车被他在飞沙走石上，强势的开了过来。明明没有路，他却加了速度，连飞带跳的向着悬崖边用最快的速度冲了过来。

他在看到站在悬崖边剧组的人之后，刻意的加了速度，向着那一群人冲了过去。很多人看到了车子，纷纷绕开来，甚至有人被逼到了悬崖边缘。

李振洋冷笑一声，才紧紧的踩了刹车，稳稳地停在了离悬崖不过一米的地方，车子后面是深深的两道痕迹。

前面站着的那些人，抱在一起，尖叫成一片，甚至有人已经双腿一软倒在了地上。

背后就是笔直的悬崖，掉下去就是和李英超一样的下场。所有人都不敢呼吸，不敢吭声。呆呆楞楞的看着那辆车子。

下一秒，车门打开，男人下车。他反手重重的甩上了车门，冷眼看着面前站着的一行人。手指微微的动了动，指着副导演，眼神低沉凌厉，也不说话，就是用那样吓人的眼神，挨个的人一一的扫了过去。

“从哪里坠崖的？”李振洋的话，是问小张的。那些人现在还不能死，如果死了，李英超事故怎么出的他要怎么查出来？

小张指了指一个位子，“就是这里，下面是深水，不知道会漂到哪里去。”

 

李振洋的脸色苍白到了极点。他的手紧紧的握了握，突然间听到了天空传来的嗡嗡声，在所以人诧异的时候，一辆小型的直升飞机落在了一旁的空地上。

下来的是岳明辉，他一下飞机便看到站在风中的那个男人，浑身散发着从地狱里走出来地气息。看的岳明辉心底惊骇，他一个眼神过去，便吓得让人站不住脚。

李振洋用最阴冷的语调，对准了道具师，字字分明，带着无法掩饰的狠戾，“到底是怎么回事？”

道具师的脚已经软了，下意识的跪倒在地上，他的眼睛里，蓄满了眼泪，颤抖的说，“不知道，我真的不知道……”

李振洋听着，便一脚踹上了道具师的前心，踹得人呕出了一口鲜血，倒在了地上。

在场的人谁都害怕，下一秒是不是自己的性命也会断在这个男人的手上？

“洋洋，你冷静点，现在当务之急不是报复他们，是找小超，也许他还活着！”岳明辉抓住了李振洋心底最柔软的地方，一字一句的打在李振洋的心头上。

李振洋抿了抿唇，眼底的颜色还是那样的红，泛着丝丝缕缕的闪烁不明的光亮，像是随时会爆发出杀气。

“让，开！”两个字，褪掉了平常里特有的慵懒和性感，他现在的声音，冷的如同千年不化的寒冰，让所有人在这四月天里，像是置身于十二月的寒冬。

“李振洋！”岳明辉抬起头，看着李振洋，声音里没有任何的情绪：“你这么闹下去，只会拖延了搜救小超的时间！”

李振洋看了岳明辉一眼，声调平静，眼神平静，“如果现在，下去的是卜凡，你会怎么做？”

“我知道，我了解。”岳明辉点了点头，许久，才咬咬牙说道，“你可以在救上来他之后，再去处理这些人。”

李振洋沉默着，许久，他的眼睛一一的扫过了在场的所有人，声音低沉的瘆人，“都给我跪下！”

那些人，哪里敢出声说话。每一个人都面面相觑，扑通跪了下去。

李振洋这才慢慢看了一眼岳明辉，默不作声的向着悬崖边走过去，没有人知道他想干什么。

他身姿淡淡的，俯视着深不见底的悬崖，抿了抿唇，随即纵身一跳。

岳明辉抬起头，睁大了眼睛，低呼了一声。紧接着直升飞机飞了起来，岳明辉慌忙爬上了直升飞机。随即，飞机跟着人，缓缓地向着悬崖底部移动了过去。

 

风的声音在李振洋的耳边，无限呼啸着，那样坠落的速度，让他闭上了眼睛。他的脸上没有任何血色，苍白的很。

真真正正的错误，是从一开始就犯下的。从他看到他的第一眼，其实情根早就深种了。

他费尽心思的想要把他留在自己身边，费尽心机的想着，只要他可以看到他那就好。他以为就仅仅是那样简单的想法。

现在他知道了，他渴望的是李英超的爱，浓浓的真真的深深的爱。那个想法，越来越成长，越成长越浓烈，越浓烈越控制不住自己。

多想抱着你，宠着你，呵护着你，无怨无悔。

他急速的下坠，心痛让他窒息，他发现，原来自己竟然可以这样的清醒。可是，他又觉得自己像是快死了一样。对的，他不见了，那他的世界也跟着不见了。

李英超，如果你没了，你说，剩下来的人生那么长，那么艰难，我怎么走？行尸走肉，那样的日子，我不喜欢。

李振洋似乎是听到了他哀怨的哭声，像是指责。

他伸出手，想要牵他的手，感受下，他手指的温度，而伸出手去却是冰冰凉凉的触感。这是第一次，他发现那样的低温，可以给他无穷无尽的温暖。就像是曾经，自己总是喜欢抓着他的手，放在了嘴边，轻轻的啄吻着。

你看到了吗？我过来了。

如果说，你在下面死掉了，那么我就陪你长眠于此。

总而言之，言而总之，宝贝，你经历的这一场劫难，我陪你一起经历。你不要怕，也不要慌。

李振洋微微的弯起了唇，伸出手，坠入了深不见底的水潭之中，激起万丈波澜。

 

巨大的地心引力，几乎让李振洋窒息，他整个人的心脏，像是承受不住了这样的力度。慢慢的闭上了眼睛，摒住了呼吸，一直到扎入了水面十多米，自由落体的力度才抵消了。

而后，他伸出手，想要慢慢的游上去的时候，才发现他整个人会跟着水一起上浮。他奇怪的皱了皱眉，水的浮力是没有这么大的。

李振洋伸出舌尖，轻轻的舔了舔，发现是咸的，而且咸的恶心。难怪会有这么大的浮力，这里活脱脱的就是一个盐窟！他轻易之间，浮在了水面之上，四处看了看，却发现不见人影。

水流速度没有现象中的那么快，下面也没有遇到什么生物。也是，浓度如此大的地方，倒也没有什么生物可以生存下来。

李振洋仔细的估测了一下水速，他把速度放到了最慢，然后顺流而下，还算是比较顺利。

既然浓度很大，那么就没有什么不用担心的了，李英超肯定是浮在上面的。除非是落下来的时候被呛死，或是撞上了什么东西，否则现在肯定是处于昏迷状态。

李振洋的心，稍微放宽了一点，大概是逐渐的放下心来，他像是瞬间有了强大的支撑，丝毫不觉的疲劳。

他知道，一个人活的时间很短，而死却是永恒的。死了之后，没有思想，也没有力气去爱了。如果能活着，那自然是要他们都活着。

这一刹那，李振洋突然间大彻大悟了。以前的时候，他总觉得来日方长，有很多的时间和他慢慢的周旋。现在才发现，原来一些事情，总是会发生的始料未及，是你无法控制的，所以珍惜当下，是人生最重要的一个把握。

李振洋的心底，被各种情绪纠缠着，说不后悔那是假的，非常的后悔才是真的。

 

直升飞机在他头上发出震耳欲聋的声音，李振洋抬起头，看到岳明辉趴在窗口，指着前面不远处，在喊着什么。

他听不见，但是隐约可以感觉到什么，急急忙忙向着那里游了过去，速度也跟着快了起来。

悬崖不是工工整整的，自然有突出来的地方。而那里恰好是一块突出来的石头，水绕路，隐隐浮动着白色的衣服。

李振洋的心漏了一拍，他迅速的游了过去，看到水中，闭着眼睛浮浮沉沉的男孩子。他被那块石头挡住了，没有继续顺流漂下去。

怎么形容那一刹那的心情？

春暖花开，雀跃激动，似乎都无法形容，那是绝地逢生的希望。

他伸出手，手指颤抖的很，好半晌，才轻轻的抱起来李英超，慢慢的放入了自己的怀里。动作异常的小心翼翼，像是呵护着什么最珍爱的天使。

他昏迷不醒，面色苍白，嘴巴没有任何的血色，手无力的垂着。

他抱着他，把头埋进了他的胸口，一下哭了出来。像是那种明明以为失去了，明明以为没有办法了，现在却突然间，来了希望，来了阳光。


End file.
